My HP-story
by natlie0loves0u
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist aus Langeweile entstanden. Geschrieben ist sie aus der Sicht eines Dementen, daher entschuldigt bitte die verschiedenen Sprünge zwischendurch.


**Prolog**

Es war dunkel. Der Regen peitschte stark gegen die Fensterscheibe, der Wind schien das ganze Haus einnehmen zu wollen, kein Mond und keine Sterne waren zu sehen.

An seinem Schreibtisch saß Harry Potter, auch genannt Der-Junge-Der-Lebte, doch dazu später mehr.

Schon seit drei Stunden saß Harry nun an seinem Schreibtisch, vor ihm lag ein Stab. Schwarz war er, und schlicht gehalten.

Warum Harry diesen Stab anstarrte ist unklar, uns ist nur bewusst, dass dieser Stab im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte eine immense Bedeutung zugeschrieben bekommen wird.

Auch warum die Eule neben ihm schon seit diesen drei Stunden zu warten schien ist noch unklar, doch das würde sich noch ändern.

Aber erst einmal widmen wir uns den fundamentalen Dingen der Geschichte, und vorerst möchte ich uns einige Sachen erläutern.

Nun, viele von euch werden sich sicherlich schon fragen, warum Harry auch Der-Junge-Der-Lebte genannt wurde. Der Grund ist der, dass er nachdem diese Geschichte beendet ist, nicht mehr leben wird. Ich hoffe, ich habe euch nicht zu sehr die Stimmung versaut.

Als nächstes wollen wir klären, was es mit diesem Stab auf sich hat. Schwarz- das ist die Farbe des Todes. Und das Schlichte steht für die Art des Todes. Harry würde in einigen Stunden sterben-und zwar auf grauenvolle und auffällige Weise. Dass es ihm in Form eines Stabes gezeigt wird, liegt daran, dass er gerne Stablesen macht. Fragt mich nicht, wie das funktionieren soll.

Zu guter Letzt wollen wir das Rätsel um die wartende Eule lösen. Ja ich weiß, dass ihr alle nur darauf gewartet hat. Jetzt mal im Ernst, die beiden oberen Sachen haben keinen interessiert und waren nur der Formes halber und der Spannung wegen vorhanden. Nun, wie sich das mit der Eule zugetragen hat, dass werde ich euch in dieser Geschichte erzählen...

**1\. Kapitel**

Die Sonne schien hell vom Himmel, kaum Wolken waren zu erkennen. Mit seinem roten Umhang saß er da, der blaue Anzug mit dem gelb-roten "S" schien zu glimmern in der Sonne... ähm, entschuldigt bitte, das war der falsche Anfang...

Noch einmal von vorne.

"Mione!" Seine Stimme schallte gellend über den Platz. Harry hatte auf seine beste Freundin gewartet, um diese emfangen zu können. Noch nie hatte sich dieser so glücklich gefühlt, als er endlich das Tor öffnen und das braunhaarige Mädchen einlassen konnte.

Ja, auch das wird nun gleich gelüftet, nun seid mal nicht so ungeduldig. Ich werde euch schon nicht hinhalten.

Da fällt mir gleich eine Geschichte über Ron und Hermione ein, apropos "Hinhalten". Wie, ihr kennt Ron noch nicht? Nun, das ist der dritte im Bunde und auch der Bräutigam von Hermione am Ende der Geschichte. Nun ja. Also, es trug sich so zu:

Der Morgen war noch sehr frisch, eine kühle Brise wehte über das Land und ließ alle Schüler, welche gerade das Thema Pflanzen in Pflanzenkunde durchnahmen, frösteln.

Die Lehrerin, welche munter etwas über die verschiedenen Pflanzen erzählte, bemerkte garnicht, dass die Pflanzen zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht blühten. So wurde ihr farbenfroher Vortrag zunichte gemacht, jedoch merkte es keiner der Schüler an. Nachdem der letzte Schüler es anmerken wollte, klaffte nun an seiner Stelle ein riesiges Brandloch.

Auch Ron und Hermione gehörten zu den Schülern. Ron, welcher eifrig seiner Lehrerin lauschte, bemerkte nicht, wie Hermione aus einer Laune heraus, den Bereich der verbotenen Pflanzen betrat. Dort bestaunte sie die riesigen, fleischfressenden Pflanzen, welche auch im Spätherbst noch ihre volle Blühkraft erhielten. So war es eigentlich auch kein Wunder, dass nach nur einer Minute nur noch ein Bein von ihr aus einer der Pflanzen heraushing.

Ron, welcher es voller Spannung verfolgte, bemerkte nichts von Hermiones Not. Gerade erläuterte nämlich die Lehrerin, wie man Tulpen richtig begießt, und das durfte er auf keinen Fall verpassen!

Nach einer weiteren Minute war Hermione ganz verschwunden und verdaut, und niemand wunderte sich mehr über ihren Verbleib.

Doch das ist etwas, was erst nach dem geschah, von dem ich euch eigentlich gerade erzählen wollte.

Jedenfalls lagen sich Harry und Hermione gerade in den Armen und atmeten den Duft des jeweils anderen ein. Hermione stand kurz vor'm Erbrechen, doch das muss nicht schriftlich erwähnt werden.

Es verging an die Sekunde, als sie sich endlich aus ihrer ewig andauernden Umarmung lösen konnten.

Und das war auch der Tag, an dem Harrys Eule Hermine erstmals zur Sprache kam.

"Ih ist das kitschig."

Geschockt sah Harry Hermine an. Sie konnte sprechen!

Hermine saß aber ruhig auf dem unnötig in der Luft hängenden Geländer, in dem einen Flügel einen Jack Daniel's haltend, in dem Schnabel eine Zigarre steckend. Die Sonnenbrille und die schweren Goldketten verstärkten nur den Effekt der Gangsta-Owl, was außenstehend betrachtend sehr amüsant gewesen sein muss. Wer bitteschön trank seinen Jack Daniel's mit einem Strohhalm, Eulen mal vorweg genommen?

Da fällt mir die, sehr unterhaltsame, Geschichte von Luna Lovegood ein.

Es war an einem Spätwinterabend, man könnte meinen es wäre schon Frühsommer, jedoch bestand Luna beharrlich auf diesen Ausdruck, da dieser so schön auf der Zunge zergeht. Ihrer Meinung nach. Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann ist das ein erfundenes Wort, doch nie fragt mich jemand nach meiner Meinung!

Nun ja, Luna saß gerade wie gewöhnlich am Lehrertisch und betrachtete den Ravenclaw-Tisch vor sich. Die grellen Farben der Schuluniformen könnten einem die Augen weg ätzen, jedoch hatte Luna diese Super-Special-Mega-Hammer-Sonnenbrille von Aldi auf, so dass sie gut vorbereitet war. Die anderen Lehrer am Lehrertisch konnten sich aber leider diese Super-Special-Mega-Hammer-Sonnenbrille nicht leisten, und mussten es sich mit der Billigversion von Kik vorlieb nehmen. Das Geschrei war grauenhaft, und auch die Schüler blieben nicht unbeschadet. Was für eine unterhaltsame Geschichte.

Das alles spielt sich natürlich erst in der fernen Zukunft ab, welche ich eigentlich in einem anderen Buch erzählen wollte, jedoch kennt ihr nun die Geschichte und dieses weitere Buch wird dadurch nur sinnlos.

Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Durch meine Eloquenz habe ich den Faden verloren... nun, dann erzähle ich euch von anderen vergessenen Geschichten...

Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit eine Königstochter. Sie war von solch einer Schönheit gesegnet worden, dass selbst die Sonne sich jeden Tag auf Neue verwunderte. Doch wie jede Sache im Märchenland hatte auch diese einen Haken. Das wunderschöne Mädchen wurde von einer grausigen, alten Hexe verwandelt, sodass diese ein Frosch ward und nur von einem Prinzen mit einer Schönheit ihresgleichen gerettet werden könnte. Der König versuchte alles, um sein liebes Töchterchen zu retten, er durchforstete sein ganzes Reich, er bat sein ganzes Volk um Hilfe und es wurden auch Boten ausgesandt, welche diesen Prinzen finden mussten. Doch die ganze Suche war vergebens. Darum starb auch sie vor Kummer, nachdem ihr Vater und ihre Mutter, die Königin, verstarben und die grausige, alte Hexe übernahm den Thron. So achte darauf, dass du nicht in einen Frosch verwandelt werden mögest, denn diese sterben sehr schnell, habe ich gehört.

~Ende

**Kapitel 2**

Vielleicht... sollte ich mal zurück in die Klinik gehen, aber meine Demenz hält sich im Moment in Grenz-... oh, ein Vogel!

Zu diesem Vogel fällt mir auch geschwind eine Geschichte ein. Was für ein Tier war es noch gleich?

_N: Ein Vogel!_

Ach, wirklich? Nun ja, dieser...

_N: Vogel..._

Ach ja, stimmt. Dieser Vogel war der Phoenix von FreshD, welcher übrigens nach seinem Ruhestand eine Band gründete, welche den Namen "FreshD and his minions" trägt.

Vor allem gefallen mir bei dieser Band die Lieder "War or bird" und "Love for the birds". Auch die Texte sind sehr rührend.

Nun, eigentlich wollten wir das Geheimnis um das Rätsel des Geheimnisses vom Rätsel des geheimen Rätsel eines rätselnden Geheimnisses unter Rätseln von geheimnisvollen Rätseln unter Führung von Geheimnissen-

_N: Ich glaub, du bist da ein wenig durcheinander gekommen..._

...

Achja stimmt, eigentlich wollte ich von dem Zeitungsartikel sprechen, welcher überall in der Welt den Umlauf macht!

Also wirklich, wie kann ein böser Bub wie Trump der US-Präsident werden? Das ist ja bizarr!

Jetzt, wo dieses Thema abgehakt ist, können wir uns den wirklich wichtigen Dingen widmen.

Das Buffet auf dem Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts. Ja, auch dort wird unsere nächste Geschichte spielen. Größtenteils wird es dieses Mal jedoch um niemand anderen als Draco Malfoy gehen.

Wollen wir mal loslegen.

Sein blondiertes Haar saß bombenfest auf seinem Kopf, mit arrogantem Blick beobachtete er das Pärchen, welches in der Mitte der großen Halle eng umschlungen tanzte und dabei sehr glücklich aussah.

Würde man diesen (Fake-)Blonden beachten, würde man vielleicht erkennen, dass dieser dezent wutentbrannt war.

Der Rauch, der aus seinen Ohren kam, schien den ganzen Raum einzuhüllen. Alle Anwesenden fingen heftig an zu keuchen und zu husten, nur der Blonde saß seelenruhig an seinem Platz und tanzte nebenbei mit Pansy Parkinson.

"Das werde ich meinem Vater erzählen."

Damit ließ er die Bombe platzen. Harry, auf wen dieser Anschlag verübt worden war, bekam die meisten Verletzungen ab, und starb. Jedoch waren auch alle Anwesenden betroffen.

Dracos Haar hingegen sah genau so aus, wie am Anfang des Abends.

~Ende

N:...

_Hast du nicht das Gefühl, dass etwas von der Geschichte fehlt?_

**Was? Welche Geschichte?**

_N: Du solltest zurück in die Klinik, deine Demenz ist nicht zu ertragen!_

**Wer sind Sie? Kennen wir uns?**

~_Ende_


End file.
